Riding the Wild Night Mare
by Cornerofmadness
Summary: Gil gets a late night call from Jessica in a panic. Malcolm has had his first night terror and she needs his help.


**Title:** Riding the Wild Night Mare

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it

**Summary**: Gil gets a late night call from Jessica in a panic. Malcolm has had his first night terror and she needs his help.

**Notes:** written for cozy_coffee in comment_fic on livejournal for the prompt Any, any, first nightmare

XXX

Gil had pushed the Le Mans as fast as he could getting it through the late-night traffic, thankful it was thinner at this hour. Jessica Whitly's panicked phone call had roused him and Jackie from their sleep. His wife all but shoved him into the car after listening in to the call. She hadn't met Malcolm Whitly yet but Gil had told her all about the brave little boy. Jackie's empathy was one of the many things he loved about her.

He slewed the car into Jessica's driveway and when he ran up to the door, she was on the stoop with Ainsley slumbering against her shoulder. Under the harsh porch light, her skin was waxen, her eyes huge pools of fear. Her arms shook as she cradled her daughter. Gil stopped dead, surveying the scene. He could almost feel her terror.

"Mrs. Whitly, where is he?" Had something worse happened since she called him. "Is he okay now?"

"He's not okay," she snapped. "Ainsley woke up but I think I've got her back to sleep. I'm going to put her on the couch. Lock the front door behind you."

Gil didn't argue. Jessica dumped her daughter in the nearest living room – he remembered several rooms he'd have given that name to – and led him down the stairs. Her shaking hand clenched the railing as if she didn't trust her legs to make it all the way to the brightly lit basement and she needed to support herself.

"Tell me again what happened," he insisted.

"He woke up screaming, no words, still no words," Jessica muttered.

Malcolm had been mute since Shannon and his partner had laid into him. Though not a detective, Gil had nosed into the interviews – riding on his bosses' admiration of how he had brought down the Surgeon – and knew Shannon had treated the child as if he were part of his father's atrocities. Malcolm had been silent since. Jessica had told him that when he called to check on them several days ago, deciding they could use the kindness of someone's concern to help them through the dark times facing them.

"And then he ran, Officer Arroyo. He ran like monsters were after him, screaming the whole way. I don't think he was even awake." She pointed down the corridor and he saw the opening to the room where they had removed all the evidence of her husband's crimes had been boarded up. "He won't let me near him. He won't come to me either. I don't want to have to call for an ambulance. You said you were willing to help. I don't know what you can do but…I'm scared. I've never seen a nightmare like this."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I think they call them night terrors, and you can call me Gil."

"I don't care what they're called." She tore her fingers through her hair. "Do you think you can help him, Gil?"

"I don't know but I'll try."

Gil slowly moved his way down the hall. Malcolm didn't seem to notice him. The boy leaned against what had been the door to his father's study, panting heavily. Sweat covered his face and his pajamas clung to his perspiration-wet, heaving body. He shook so hard Gil heard his teeth chattering. Closer now, he could smell the sour wafting of the sweat. The color of Malcolm's face would make a ruby envious. Spotting Gil, his eyes rolling wildly and his pupils blown, Malcolm scooted back, a horrible series of panicked cries tearing out of his throat.

Gil stopped and dropped to his knees. Behind him he heard the sharp intake of Jessica's breath. She was only a step away from a panic attack herself. He crawled to Malcolm and held out a hand "Malcolm, it's okay. You're safe now. It was just a dream. Nothing can hurt you here."

Malcolm shook his head violently. Gil edged closer and Malcolm struck out at him with a wordless scream. No wonder Jessica couldn't get closer. Gil, on the other hand, was used to dealing with violent perps. He grabbed Malcolm and twisted him around so his arms and legs were away from his own body. Malcolm couldn't connect with him. Gil wrapped his arms around Malcolm tightly. Malcolm squealed, flailing violently. Gil didn't let go. He rocked the boy, whispering soothing nothings into his ear.

Finally, Malcolm stopped thrashing around and started sobbing. Gil whipped him back around, folding him against his chest. Malcolm tossed his arms around Gil, burrowing in tight. Gil tucked his chin against Malcolm's damp hair, still rocking him. With one hand, he beckoned Jessica forward. She scrambled down the hall and nearly fell at her son's side. She sandwiched Malcolm between them. The boy wept, inconsolable.

When he was too exhausted to cry any more, he lay limply against Gil's chest. Gil rubbed the boy's back. "Can you tell me about the dream?"

Malcolm shook his head.

"Was someone chasing you, baby?" Jessica asked and at that he nodded. "It's okay, sunshine. It was all just a dream. No one's here but us. Your father is somewhere he can't hurt you."

Malcolm's chest heaved at that. Gil didn't doubt Martin Whitly loomed large in his son's nightmares.

"She wants me," Malcolm whispered taking them by surprise.

"She who, sweetie?" Jessica caressed his lank hair. Malcolm tucked in tighter against Gil, not answering.

"The girl in the box?" Gil asked remembering what Malcolm had told him about the trunk that had been behind the now-concealed doorway. Malcolm trembled so hard he nearly vibrated free. "She's not real. I promise she can't hurt you."

Malcolm whimpered and Gil let it drop, shaking his head at Jessica. She nodded back. They let Malcolm settle more, and then Jessica stood.

"Sunshine, I need to check on your sister. Can you come upstairs now? Gil will walk you up if you want," she said.

Malcolm put his hand in Gil's and let Gil lead him up the stairs. He walked the boy back to his room but Gil chivvied him into a bathroom. He put down the toilet seat cover and patted it. Malcolm sat mechanically. Gil turned on the hot water and wet a face towel. He slowly rubbed it around Malcolm's swollen face to get the sweat and tears off.

"There, that's a little better."

"I have Ainsley back in bed," Jessica said, peeking in.

"Good."

"How is he?"

"I think we're doing good now, aren't we, kiddo?"

Malcolm managed a faint smile. Jessica disappeared and came back quickly with a new set of pajamas. She took the towel from Gil and then opened Malcolm's pajama top.

"Let's get you out of these," she said, tugging the wet top off of him.

As Malcolm stood up, kicking out of his bottoms, Jessica swirled the towel over his legs. Gil pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and surrendered it to Malcolm as the boy pulled on new pants. Gil let Jessica finish mopping Malcolm's sweaty body off and he went to check the bed to make sure the boy hadn't peed himself before he had taken off running. He hadn't.

Jessica ushered Malcolm back out to the bedroom. He was still sucking the candy. "Let's get back in bed."

Malcolm stared at his mattress like it was the enemy. He held his hand out to Gil who took it. He helped Malcolm into bed but the kid wouldn't let go.

"Okay, I can stay for a little bit," he said and sat on the bed.

Malcolm curled up against Gil and Jessica sat on the other side of the bed. She told him part of a story but he shook the more she talked. She looked at Gil, heart break in her eyes. He didn't know what to tell her. He nodded toward the TV on the boy's dresser, which was nicer than the one in his own home. Jessica turned it on to Nickelodeon with the sounds down slow. That seemed to engage Malcolm for a little while and finally he drifted off.

Gil disengaged Malcolm's slackening grip and slipped out of bed. Jessica bailed out of the other side and covered her son up. They tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

"You're a lifesaver, Gil. I didn't know what to do. You'll have to teach me that little trick to get past all the punches and kicks," she said, struggling for levity but failing.

He smiled regardless. "I'm happy to help."

"It's going to happen again, isn't it?" Her shoulders heaved.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Whitly."

"Jessica. I have a feeling you're going to be here often. You can call me Jessica." She put a hand on his arm, giving it a little squeeze. "Thank you for coming so fast."

"You're welcome. It was scary. I hope he'll stay asleep this time," Gil replied.

"I've already made an appointment for him with a child psychiatrist. He's going to need it."

"Unfortunately. If he needs me to come back, call me. Just understand I can't always come. My job is pretty time consuming but if I'm free, I'll be here. Might have to bring my wife," he added as an afterthought. "If I'm going to be here long hours, I might have to include her if that's okay."

"I'm alone, Gil. I will take any help I can get. I'm fine with that."

"All right then. Good night, Jessica. Try to get a little sleep yourself."

"Thank you."

Gil let himself out. He paused getting into his car, glancing up at the second story windows. He hoped Malcolm would sleep some but he knew he'd be back soon enough. He'd have to talk it over with Jackie but he didn't see her saying to abandon the boy. They were going to be in this for the long haul. Oddly, he didn't mind. Malcolm had saved his life. Tonight, was the first step to repay the debt. He knew it was going to be a journey. He just hoped the boy would be all right at the end of it.


End file.
